The present disclosure herein relates generally to paint brushes. More particularly, the disclosure herein pertains to packages for paint brushes.
Paint brushes may be displayed in various ways. For example, paint brushes may be displayed by hanging the paint brush on a hook, either by a hole or hanging feature provided on the handle, or by a hanging feature included in the paint brush packaging. Alternatively, paint brushes are also stored in a lying down position (e.g., in a box).
Many paint brush package configurations incorporate features to protect the bristles from damage. Without a feature to protect the bristles from damage (e.g., during shipment, display, and between uses), the brush performance may be reduced.
Various techniques have been described to address the problems with protecting bristles. However, such techniques are inadequate for various reasons. For example, one or more of such techniques for packaging paint brushes in a display state involves a package that covers the brush bristles. However, this leads to the customer being unable to view the bristles before purchase without opening the package. One or more of such techniques may also involve a package that does not extend the full length of the brush (e.g., only covers the bristle and ferrule portion), thus limiting the surface area of the package for communicating graphics and/or text to the customer. Still other existing packaging techniques result in a package that is unable to be opened without destroying the package, thus making the package unsuitable for use with the brush at a later time.